mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OrigamiDragons/I Am Literally the Luckiest Person in Lunacraft
I know its been a while since I wrote a blog post. But I have just had a crushing loss, so, don't complain. This blog post is kind of three stories in one. The first story took up about an hour, the second took up two/three weeks and the third took up about an hour. Triple the OrigamiDragons today! Story 1 I seriously can't believe that nobody has commented an experiment I could do on George the Blue I. I thought you guys would have lots of suggestions. Do you really think that such a rare interesting creature should be left alone in peace, instead of being captured and brutally tested? Annoyed, and impatient to do something with George (The poor thing needs his excercise, you know) I had to think up more experiments myself. The first experiment I tried was, as I posted about already, to walk a superblock away and then come back to see if George had stopped being 'angry'. This worked: for about five seconds. Then he whirled on me and started jumping. How this is useful, I don't know, unless you want to kill one without it seeing you. This is just inhumane as it only chases you within 20 (ish) blocks, doesn't dodge when you shoot at it, and is, as I already mentioned, a rare beautiful cretaure blah blah blah. So that experiment was very useless. My next experiment was a bit more exciting. Considering George's 'Dirty Rotten Thief' personality, I had become curious as to what kind of things he really could steal. Namely, hoverblocks. I tested this theory by throwing some blocks of sand down his hole. I then peered in. the sand was untouched. Hmm, I thought. Maybe I need something more valuable than sand to win him over. (Rich snob cough cough). So, remembering how astros become friendly if you throw them refined gold, I threw a bar of it into George's pen. Nada. George and the bar of gold peacefully coexisted in the pit. Grr. Now I guess I would have a bar of gold stuck down there forever, as gold bars dont vanish. Again sorry about the ads (I do know how to get rid of them) but I just was too lazy right then. You can see fine. So after this experiment I kind of didn't do anything for a while. I uploaded pictures of George in his pit to the Blue I page and the Mob Wrangling page. While I was writing the entry I realised, I didn't have any way of expanding George's cage or moving him to any other cage, something that is important to catching and holding a mob where you want. So I set out do do just that: expand George's cage. Once I stood, again, near the lip of the pit, I felt nervous. I am always very scared near George, much like having a bear as a pet, or a live catburglar. You never know when you'll have to revise the page so it says 'Blue I's can jump nine blocks out of a pit,' after an unfortunate scenario. I was frightened, but if George had feelings, he would be more scared. And thats why he wanted to kill me. It was a reassuring thought. I began painstakingly creating a corrridor leading a little ways away. I was going to make a long rectangular pit for him. I hesitated before opening it up, but only for a moment. only long enough to take a picture. Hey, no ads on this one! I slowly released the barrier: I discovered another fact: George cannot go down a one block wide corridor. He needs two blocks to get through. I started slowly releasing him toward me, drilling out a few blocks from the side at a time. He inched forward. It was very difficult to reach the bottom of the pit, and I realised that the new coridor had a floor a block higher than his old one. This was fine, I thought, he still couldn't jump high enough...right? I was very frightened. Then, I moved along The edge, and: AN ITEM HAS BEEN STOLEN! NOOOOOOO!!!!! Enraged, I backed away from the pit and wheeled around. I was pretty sure I could find him again, but I would have to trap him, and build a new observation facility. Grr. I flew up to the roof of the building, looking around. Still no sign of him. No! I built a tower of sand, to the top of the world. I still couldn't see him. He was probably nearby, maybe behind a mountain, but I would have to go closer to find him. I made a difficult decision: I would have to leave the base and search for him on my own. I sadly said goodbye to the facility, collected the gold bar from the definitely empty pen (He betrayed me, I had a right to it), and set off in a direction. I tried to go in a circle, around the base, but soon I realised I was lost. George was kilometers behind me. I was alone. Story 2 I Wandered for a long time. I told myself I was still looking for George, but in reality, I was simply Wandering. I shouldn't have set off so blindly from the base. I knew I should do a blog post about his departure, so people would know they weren't needed to post experiments anymore, but I couldn't bring myself to. I would wander, I thought, and find him. He was my friend. ''My ''pet. ''OH GEOOOORGE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GOOOO PLEASE GEORGE WHYY.... The situtation was hopeless. But I couldn't leave him, you understand. I couldn't delete the world. I couldn't cancel him out, wherever he was, just because he wasn't near me. It might be months before I found another Blue I; why abandon a world I already knew had one? After maybe a week of this, I came to a resolute decision; I would craft a new camera. It would take me long enough to collect all the carbon, and when I had one, I would take a picture of my surroundings, wherever they were. Then I would delete the world. Then I would write a blog post. Then my adventure would conclude. Perhaps on the new world, I would make another blue memorial flag, maybe a whole building dedicated to George. It was not all for naught. Then I discovered it takes two weeks and 400 gold blocks to make two carbon blocks. I probably wasn't using the right technique. I probably should have reread Scooter8pie's article on alchemy. But whatever the reason, I was bored stiff, and I only had 2 blocks of Carbon. I was still determined, ya, but...you know...not quite so very positively confidently determined. One day I was walking through the endless empty landscape, casually searching for more gold, when I found an astro lair. This should be good entertainment, I thought. I hadn't come across a lot of lairs on my journey, and I was eager to assault any astros that dared dwell in it. I floated down, only to discover..hm..how about SIX POWDER BLUE ASTROS IN THE BOTTOM OF IT?????!?!??!?!?! Understandably, I died. Story 3 I had come to accept the fact that george was gone. Even the thought of starting over from the spawn point didn't raise my hopes of ever seeing him again. I had gone at least ten kilometers before finding george the first time, let alone following the trail of pits and towers to the observation facility. The spawn point was a wasteland, just like the rest of this #%*^@!$!% moon! (Sorry. I'm getting emotional.) I shrugged my nonexistant astronaut shoulders and started off in a direction randomly. I wasn't really watching where I was going, looking more for gold. I just kind of ''went. At any rate. I eventulaly stumbled upon; A tower with a cage of sand around the base. I looked up in amazement. This was no brown mob tower. This was... the tower I had built when originally sighting George! I could have jumped for joy. Infact I did, but it was mostly to see if the next cage was anywhere nearby. It was. I followed the trail all the way to the George I Observation Facility. And I am now without a doubt the luckiest person in lunacraft. But I wasn't done yet. I had no evidence George was even still alive out there. He could have been caught and killed by astros a long time ago. So I started searching. It was a tedious process. I would build huge towers, look around, float back down to the GIOF, and try again a little distance away. This went on for a while. I would circle around, using a far more efficient method than wandering away. (I was so immature back then.) But eventually when I was climbing a mountain, to get back to the GIOF, I saw him. He stood tall and proud. He was like a ray of blue sky, glowing, slowly moving across the dirt. He had survived. I stared at him. My little pet! My precious Blue I...my (sniff) pride and joy in the empty lonely moon. He was a symbol of defiance, of beauty, of resilience. There was a gang of pink astros behind him. Oh s#%^, I thought. Before I could aim at them, even run away, they shot me dead. It was the most tragic death ever. At the spawn point once again, I decided I was going to think strategically. I stood high up and considered each direction. One direction, I saw, had two brown mob pits right near it. Good, I thought, this is it. I started in. I don't think it was even two superblocks before I came once again to the first trap. Oh, I thought. That's...convenient. Yeah. Nice. So it started over. I found George again on some ice, and I finally managed to get another picture. He was alone. He seemed to have ditched his trashy astro friends. I was overjoyed. I quickly dug a deep pit, 4x5x9 blocks. I wouldn't have to expand this one hopefully. I angered George by going close to him and led him toward the pit. In the end, he was trapped. I almost felt sorry for him, but I had him back. the story has a happy ending for one of two creatures, so I think that is good enough. The End The moral of all three stories is to look both ways before you cross the street. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts